


I’m the one he’s walking to, so call it what you want

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Even on the twelfth date, Sam still felt butterflies in his stomach every time he met Gabriel for dinner.Usually, Sam would kick himself for being ridiculous.  But he was becoming more and more certain that he was in love.With Gabriel.  The trickster Loki.  The master of lies and deceit.  The legacy of Hermes.  The last archangel of Heaven.  The leader of an entire astral plane.And an all-around incredible celestial being.





	I’m the one he’s walking to, so call it what you want

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “Call It What You Want” by Taylor Swift. This part is primarily Sabriel, but there’s still plenty of Destiel. It didn’t come out quite as planned, but I hope you enjoy.

It took until the fifth date for Dean and the entire bunker to stop waiting up for Sam after his dates with Gabriel.

It took until the eighth date for everyone to stop prying Sam for information.

It took until the tenth date for the bunker clan to become comfortable with the fact that Sam and Gabriel were going to last.

It took until the eleventh date for everyone to wonder why they haven’t seen Gabriel since he began dating Sam.

“Is he ashamed?” Charlie suggested one afternoon.

It took Castiel less than a second to say, “Gabriel has never been ashamed of anything in his life.”

“Is he nervous how we’ll react?” Alex asked.

Everyone considered this.

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Castiel said.

“Seriously?” Claire asked. 

“The most insecure people have the best masks,” Jo said wisely.

Castiel nodded. “Exactly.”

————

Sirens were a tricky business. They show what they think their victim loves. Gabriel knew these things didn’t go his way.

Gabriel held a bloody bronze dagger up to the siren, who said, “I’ve heard from friends of yours just how to get under your skin.”

Gabriel clenched his jaw. Sam, please not Sam, don’t turn into Sam-

The siren morphed into Kali.

Gabriel blinked in shock, then laughed and laughed. He said through his chuckles, “your information is outdated.”

Not entertaining the Kali-siren any longer, Gabriel flicked his wrist, the bronze dagger making a home in the siren’s forehead.

————

Even on the twelfth date, Sam still felt butterflies in his stomach every time he met Gabriel for dinner.

Usually, Sam would kick himself for being ridiculous. But he was becoming more and more certain that he was in love.

With Gabriel. The trickster Loki. The master of lies and deceit. The legacy of Hermes. The last archangel of Heaven. The leader of an entire astral plane. 

And an all-around incredible celestial being.

Sam had learned a lot about the real Gabriel on their dates. He learned that Gabriel would do anything for Castiel and Balthazar, and that he cared deeply for everyone. He learned that Gabriel would visit Sam’s mother in Heaven, and that they had formed a friendship of sorts. He learned from Cas and from Gabriel that Mary approved of their relationship — it wasn’t something that Sam needed to hear, but appreciated nonetheless. He learned that Gabriel’s laugh was possibly the greatest sound Sam had ever heard. He learned that Gabriel had dozens of different smiles, and only a select few were genuine. He learned that Gabriel’s irises change brown or blue or gold depending on his emotions, and they were always good emotions when Sam was around. 

And he learned that kissing Gabriel was addictive.

Sam was incredibly comfortable with kissing Gabriel, and he was surprised that Gabriel hadn’t gone much further. That was another thing Sam learned: Gabriel respected him, and trusted him, and let Sam set the pace.

They’d been dating for almost three months, and Sam was sure he was ready for the next level.

He had never been with a man — let alone an archangel — in such a way, but he wasn’t afraid or apprehensive or doubtful of his decision.

After dinner, Gabriel recognized Sam’s expression right away. Gabriel blushed beet red, something he hadn’t done since their fifth date.

Their nonverbal communication was incredible.

Gabriel gathered himself. “You...really?”

Sam’s eyes pierced right through Gabriel. “Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

Oh, Gabriel was so considerate. “I’m completely sure.”

“I want to make sure that I’m doing right by you.”

Sam felt his heart skip a beat and nodded resolutely. “This is what I want. Do you want it too?”

Gabriel breathed, “oh, yes.”

Sam smiled. It seemed he wasn’t the only one that was eager. “Good.”

Gabriel cautioned, “this is going to be awkward.”

Sam laughed. “Good.”

————

It, indeed, was awkward.

But they laughed about it.

————

Lying under the starry night sky in a floating bed on a cloud was kind of romantic, in Sam’s opinion.

And Gabriel’s bed was impossibly soft. He didn’t want to get up ever.

Gabriel watched Sam — his face half buried in the pillow — with the softest expression the hunter had ever seen. Gabriel’s cheeks were flushed a nice pink color, his messy hair pulled back from his face.

Sam wondered if he looked like a complete mess. He probably did, but he couldn’t tell from the way Gabriel was observing him.

Gabriel shifted a little, asking softly, “any regrets?”

Sam shook his head.

Gabriel sighed in relief. “Me neither.”

Sam admitted, “you were really good.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Don’t let it go to your head.”

Gabriel chuckled into the pillow, a melodic sound that plucked on Sam’s heartstrings.

Yeah, Sam was pretty sure he was in love. 

“Actually, you can let it go to your head. You need a little more confidence.”

“Easy for you to say, Adonis.”

Sam glanced down at his body, tugging the sheets up to his chest. He knew he had a good body, since he maintained it carefully, but hearing it said aloud was something else entirely.

And yeah, Sam was blushing now. How embarrassing.

Gabriel laughed, his eyes shining, making Sam feel like the only thing in the world that mattered. Sam brought the attention back to Gabriel. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Yeah?”

Sam boldly leaned forward and kissed Gabriel softly. When Sam pulled away, their eyes fluttered open at the exact same second. 

“Yeah,” Sam breathed.

————

Sam was surprised when Gabriel was in his dream that night. And when Gabriel explained that he technically wasn’t dreaming.

He was in a “dreamscape” that Gabriel created.

Sam shouldn’t have been so shocked that Gabriel created a mansion. If Sam had the power to create anything, he would do something similar.

“It’s strange that you showed up here.” Gabriel said. “A good strange.”

“Do you hang out here a lot?” 

“I like to get away from it all, sometimes.”

“It’s nice.”

Gabriel asked, “since you’re here, what do you wanna do?”

And that’s how Sam and Gabriel decided to have a movie marathon in the dreamscape.

————

When Sam woke up, he was so well rested that it almost felt like he was still in the dreamscape. He met Gabriel’s gaze. “I haven’t slept this well in a long time.”

“I’m glad I could help.”

Sam rolled his eyes and hugged the pillow, trying to gather the courage to leave Gabriel’s comfortable bed. “What time is it?”

“Almost eight.”

Sam huffed. “They probably figured out that I didn’t come back last night.”

“Do you want me to fight them off for you?”

Sam rolled his eyes again, but he was inwardly touched by the gesture. “Thanks for the offer, but I can handle them.”

Gabriel paused. “Okay.”

Sam shifted, catching Gabriel securing one of his many masks. He furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not ashamed or anyth-”

“I know,” Gabriel said. “I was just...I don’t know how they’ll-”

“React to you being my other half?”

Gabriel blinked. “Other half?”

“Boyfriend doesn’t sound right.”

Gabriel thought. “You’re right. It makes us sound childish. Other half. Okay.”

Sam sat up, the sheets falling to his stomach. “I don’t think you have much to worry about, in regards to my family. I mean, you get along great with my mom, and Dean accepted you a long time ago, right?”

Gabriel smiled, seemingly put at ease. “Right.” The archangel snapped his fingers, materializing Sam’s clothes in front of him.

Sam blinked in surprise. “That’s handy.”

“Mhm.”

Sam slipped on his shirt and boxers, then realized something.

“Good morning, by the way.”

Gabriel smiled wanly, sitting up. “Now he remembers.”

Sam tilted Gabriel’s head to the side and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Gabriel melted into him, grasping the hem of Sam’s shirt.

Sam suddenly wasn’t so inclined to leave.

He kept kissing Gabriel languidly, and the archangel was suddenly making it unbelievably difficult for Sam to pull away. They would see each other soon, yet it felt like they wouldn’t.

This was their last first time, after all.

After another few minutes, Gabriel pulled away with a pleased sigh. He looked up at Sam through his eyelashes, a flirtatious gesture that made Sam’s heart pound. He said breathily, “I’ll call you later.”

Sam swallowed. “Good. Love you.”

And oh, he didn’t mean to blurt that last part out.

“Love you too,” Gabriel said instantly, as if he didn’t even need to think about it, or didn’t realize the important milestone they just whizzed by.

Sam surged forward, kissing Gabriel one final glorious time.

————

“Is that a walk of shame I see?” Dean declared to the bunker.

Sam grabbed a protein bar from one of the kitchen cupboards. He had the attention of everyone in the bunker, all of them eyeing the clothes he left in last night. He closed the cupboard, his expression unreadable. 

As he left the kitchen, Sam said matter-of-factly, “it’s not a walk of shame. It’s a walk of success.”

Sam heard gasps and screeches as he walked down the hallway, and held back a laugh.

————

“There’s no way that man is my brother,” Dean said, pointing towards the door that Sam just went through. Dean looked at his husband. “Cas, am I right?”

Cas shrugged.

Dean sighed. “I have no support.”

Everyone just laughed.

————

Castiel knocked on Sam’s door.

He had just gone to Gabriel’s cloud to find everything destroyed. Gabriel had been taken. And, funnily enough, it was by a simple overambitious vampire nest.

Sam answered the door.

“Gabe’s been kidnapped. Wanna help me kill vampires?”

Sam blinked. “You had me at Gabe.”

————

“Where are you both going?”

Sam and Castiel faced Dean, who was chatting with everyone at the bunker.

“To kill some vampires real quick,” Sam said nonchalantly.

Dean stood up. “What now?”

“I’m going to save my brother from some vampires,” Cas said. “Bye now.”

“What if I wanna come and watch with popcorn?”

Cas rolled his eyes.

“Okay, can I come if I help?”

“Sure,” Cas said.

“Yay.”

————

Sam had never been so angry in his life.

Was this how Dean felt when something happened to Cas?

He took a breath to center himself, looking through a sniper lens at the warehouse window.

He took in Gabriel’s appearance first. He was hanging from the ceiling in chains, a few spots of blood on his face. He wore an oversized navy blue hoodie, a welcome change from his usual tees and jackets. His hair was cut shorter, making him look more mature than youthful. He stared at his captor with a clenched jaw and narrowed eyes.

Cas and Dean reached the warehouse, their walkie talkie catching the conversation inside.

Gabriel was currently reciting a string of colorful curse words to the alpha vampire. Sam found himself smiling.

Oh Gabriel, so defiant and reckless and angry and unbelievably beautiful, even from far away.

Wait, where did that last thought come from?

Sam suddenly heard Dean talking, and decided that he should probably listen.

“On three.”

Sam rested his finger on the trigger, the scope targeting the alpha vampire.

“Three.”

Sam hit the alpha vampire in the head, a perfect shot.

Dean and Cas entered the warehouse, fighting in complete synchronization while Sam dashed over to the building.

By the time Sam got there, most of the vampires were beheaded or turned into ash. Sam beelined towards Gabriel, who was observing the fight in a hazy fascination. Gabriel watched Sam dazedly as he set him free. Gabriel hit solid ground gracefully, staring at Sam like he was a knight in shining armor.

“H-hi,” Gabriel said in disbelief.

Sam could barely think, because fuck, Gabriel was more beautiful up close. Something about seeing him in a hoodie was short circuiting Sam’s brain. And Gabriel looked incredibly masculine, his expression drawn, his cheekbones defined, his strong jawline visible.

It was too much for Sam’s senses, honestly.

The hunter decided to distract himself. He swiped a spot of blood from Gabriel’s cheek with his thumb, turning around quickly. Dean and Cas were finishing off the last of the vampires, back-to-back, machetes glowing. Sam turned back to Gabriel, who was watching him intently. “Are you okay, Gabe?”

Gabriel nodded slowly, still wearing an awed expression, his eyes turning a gorgeous caramel color. “Just some scrapes. I’m fine.” Gabriel looked at the window that Sam put a bullet hole through, then back to Sam. “Was that you?”

“Yeah.”

And oh, the amount of implications a simple “yeah” could say were not lost on Sam.

Or Gabriel, it seemed. 

Gabriel swallowed. “That was a really nice shot.”

Sam heard the final vampire hit the floor. He turned around and saw his favorite married couple stained with blood and catching their breath. Dean and Cas approached them warily.

Cas asked his older brother, “are you okay?”

“Yes,” Gabriel replied. “You?”

Cas and Dean surveyed themselves, and then each other.

“Fine,” Cas confirmed.

Gabriel smiled. “Fantastic. Well, I gotta go fix the mess those fanged dickbags made upstairs.”

Sam didn’t want Gabriel to go. “I’ll help,” he offered.

Dean and Cas snickered, but Sam ignored them. 

Gabriel teleported them both away.

————

“How rude,” Dean mused, “leaving us with the mess.”

Castiel kissed his husband.

Dean asked dreamily, “what was I saying?”

“Nothing, beautiful.”

————

Their second time was much better than their first time.

After everything was cleaned up from the mess the vampires made, Sam couldn’t take it anymore. Gabriel was too gorgeous for Sam not to do anything about it.

Thus, Sam was in Gabriel’s bed again, his other half catching his breath after what just transpired.

“So, if I continue to wear hoodies,” inhale, “you’ll continue to do,” exhale, “that to me?”

“You don’t have to wear hoodies. As long as you look good.”

Gabriel stared at him like he was in a dream. “And you think I look good like this?”

“Mhm.”

Gabriel shifted, watching the night sky. “Wow. If I knew a haircut and style change would get me this-”

Sam chuckled, the sound causing Gabriel to face him. “I think it’s better that we waited.”

“You’re probably right.”

“Now come here, short stuff.”

“Hey!”

Sam laughed into his pillow.

“I’m a regular size!”

Sam laughed harder.

“You’re the gargantuan person!”

Sam’s laugh gave way to an easy smile. “Come here.”

Gabriel went into Sam’s arms, curling around Sam’s side, getting comfortable. After a moment, Gabriel muttered, “does this make me the default little spoon?”

“You are tonight.”

Gabriel melted into Sam’s embrace, acquiescing. “Okay. Good night.”

Sam glanced down at the archangel in his arms, a feeling of lightness and contentment overwhelming him. “Good night.”

————

“Gabriel’s a what now?!”

The women stared at Dean and Cas like they’d grown an extra head.

Cas repeated what Dean said. “A nine.”

“Out of ten?!” Charlie exclaimed.

“He went from a six to a nine,” Dean confirmed.

“Usually, I would be mad at Dean for saying such a thing,” Cas said, “but, in terms of his vessel, he’s right.”

Dean smiled dopily at Cas. “You’re still an eleven.”

The women aww’ed.

————

Sam was doing wonders for Gabriel’s confidence.

Gabriel recalled the various tantrums and sorry states he was in a mere few months ago. He had nothing to worry about.

Well, sure he did. Problems didn’t just go away. But Gabriel believed he could get through anything thrown in his path with Sam by his side. He wasn’t going to stress himself out unnecessarily anymore.

The way Sam reacted to him made Gabriel’s insecurities fade into the background. He knew his insecurities wouldn’t just disappear, but he could handle them now.

He would handle them, for Sam and for his own well-being.

He even found that he enjoyed his newfound confidence. When he surveyed himself in the mirror, he realized that Sam had already changed him for the better. 

————

“Holy hot damn!”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Balthazar warily. “What?”

“You look awesome! Holy shit!”

Gabriel glanced down at his fitted black jeans, washed out blue tee, and charcoal leather jacket. He had decided to take a cue from Cas, getting a similar leather jacket to one that had Dean drooling on the floor.

Gabriel shrugged like it was no big deal.

Balthazar didn’t buy it. “You know you look great. I’m so proud of you!”

“That would imply you weren’t proud of me before.” Gabriel mock pouted. “I’m hurt.”

Balthazar observed, “you’re mouthier when you’re happy.”

“Deal with it.”

“Is Sam really this good in bed?”

Gabriel pointed an accusatory finger. “You’re not going there.”

Balthazar held up his hands. “Fine.”

————

“Mary, did you really just crash a Lambo?”

Mary looked at Gabriel in the passenger’s seat and Castiel in the back seat. “Yes…”

There was a long pause.

Gabriel and Cas burst into pure and uncontrollable laughter, Mary following suit. They laughed for an inordinately long time, none of them able to stop their fits.

Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed like this, and he was a trickster, for Chuck’s sake.

Eventually, their stomachs started to hurt, tears falling from their eyelids. Mary’s laughs finished first, Castiel’s and Gabriel’s tapering off a moment later.

“You’re awesome, Mary,” Gabriel said, still grinning madly.

“Regret giving me a magic door to anywhere around Heaven?”

“Not at all,” Gabriel replied.

————

“It was funny, Gabe. I know. But it’s been an hour.”

Gabriel chuckled. “It was just so amazing, Cassie! I wanna crash a Lamborghini!”

Cas huffed, changing the subject. “In case you forgot, you still have a standing invitation to dinner at the bunker.”

Gabriel frowned. He was wary to return to the bunker now that he was dating Sam. “Do I?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t you?”

Gabriel felt his anxiety acting up at the prospect of showing up for dinner so early in his relationship with Sam. He had been to the bunker for dinner before, but the attention was rarely on him. If he went there now, he knew he would be bombarded with questions, and just thinking about it made him feel claustrophobic, made his confidence waver, made his insecurities rise from the surface and come crashing down on him like a wave and-

“Gabe,” Cas said, obviously concerned.

Gabriel took a breath. “I can’t.”

Sam, he could handle. His brothers, he could handle. Jack, he could handle. Dean, he could handle.

Everyone else, he couldn’t handle. At least not yet.

Unaware of Gabriel’s state of mind, Cas said, “you should really come, sometime soon. Okay?”

Gabriel swallowed. “Okay.”

When Castiel disappeared, Gabriel surveyed himself in the mirror.

Who was he kidding? He was the same mess he always was, just in different clothes with a different haircut.

Gabriel fell down his first thought spiral in weeks, feeling his resolve crumbling with every passing second.

Gabriel did what he always did: he curled up on the couch and watched mind-numbing movies all night.

————

Sam knew something was wrong when he didn’t receive any messages from Gabriel for three days.

What was it that Gabriel said on their first date? That he was insecure wreck?

Yes, that was it.

Sam confronted Cas in the library. “Take me to him.”

Cas sighed, getting out of his armchair. “Are you sure you want to s-”

“Yes.”

————

It looked like a hurricane went through Gabriel’s cloud. Cas was right to warn him.

In the center of the chaos, swaddled in blankets on the couch, was a pale-faced Gabriel. He was watching clunky action movies like a zombie.

Sam knew that everything he did here would determine the rest of his relationship with Gabriel. He wanted Gabriel to remain his, no matter what. Now that he had seen Gabriel, now that he had talked with him and laughed with him and kissed him and held him and made love to him, it was high time that Sam saw his other half’s dark side.

Cas left them alone, Sam approaching Gabriel slowly. When he sat on the couch, Gabriel’s glassy eyes met his. “S-Sam?”

Sam smiled kindly. “Looking good, Gabe.”

Gabriel’s mouth twitched upwards for a second.

Oh, the power Sam had. The hunter could drown in it.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I was worried about you,” Sam replied gently.

“Sorry.”

“Hey,” Sam took Gabriel’s hand, “don’t be sorry.”

Gabriel looked at their intertwined hands like they were a mirage. When Gabriel met Sam’s eyes again, his eyes were narrowed. “Why aren’t you running away from me? My brothers have the foresight to leave me be until I climb out of my thought spiral.”

Sam softened his expression. “Is that what you call it? A thought spiral?”

“I don’t like calling it a depressive episode.”

Sam didn’t know whether to hug Gabriel or curse everyone that ever hurt him. 

Sam decided to answer Gabriel’s question. “I’m not running from you because I love you.”

Gabriel’s expression changed, his eyes turning brighter, his pallor gaining more color, his lips parting in awe.

It was like Sam’s words breathed life into him.

Gabriel said resolutely, “I love you too.” He swallowed a lump in his throat. “You’re really not going to leave me?”

Sam really wanted to murder anyone who gave Gabriel this thought process, who made him voice such a delicate question as if it were in any doubt. “No. I’ll stay right here, for as long as you need me.”

Gabriel’s eyes watered. “Are you sure? You haven’t seen my temper tantrums yet.”

Sam smiled. “I’m completely sure.” He paused. “Can I kiss you?”

Gabriel nodded, Sam kissing him lightly. Gabriel reciprocated, letting go of the blankets cocooned around him, the fabrics pooling on his lap. Sam pulled away, Gabriel’s eyes fluttering open dreamily. The archangel asked tentatively, “wanna have a movie marathon with me?”

“Only if you’ll let me have that blanket with angel wings on it.”

Gabriel glanced down, plucking the blanket from his lap and handing it to Sam. “Deal.”

Sam wrapped the blanket around him, leaving two oddly patterned ones for Gabriel. Hesitantly, Gabriel rested his head on Sam’s shoulder, sitting closer to him. He readjusted the blankets, Sam taking his hand. Gabriel squeezed his hand, both of them turning to the television.

————

Everyone in the bunker ventured outside, sitting on lawn chairs and trading conversations.

A portal materialized in the open field.

Sam watched alertly when he saw that it was Gabriel on a motorcycle, shooting at some monster or another.

Portals seemed to form every few feet, Gabriel appearing and disappearing into them.

All while riding a motorcycle like he was born to do it, firing perfect shots with split-second glances towards his invisible assailant.

Goddamn. Usually, Gabriel was clumsy and had a lighthearted demeanor. But Gabriel looked no-nonsense, and uncharacteristically badass. On top of that, Gabriel’s tight jeans, faded black shirt, and leather jacket weren’t doing much for Sam’s sanity. Even from afar, Sam could barely contain his desire. Sam broke out of his temporary tunnel vision to see Charlie, Jo, Alex, and Patience giggling at his reaction. He shot them Bitch Face Number 4 and got back to ogling. He wasn’t ashamed one bit.

All but one portal disappeared. Gabriel walked out of it, his motorcycle gone, his gun tucked into the back of his jeans, talking to someone on the phone.

Cas left Dean’s side and walked over to Gabriel.

————

Castiel heard Gabriel laugh on the phone, his genuine one, and approached curiously.

“You’re just jealous, Bali.” Another laugh. “I don’t think you could have killed a tentacle monster any quicker.”

Tentacle monster? Okay, then.

“Oh, sure. Okay.” Gabriel smiled brightly. “Keep telling yourself that.” Gabriel noticed Castiel and raised an eyebrow. Cas tilted his head towards the bunker, Gabriel’s expression filling with...was that dread?

Cas was missing something important here.

“Yeah. Five minutes. Okay.” Gabriel hung up the phone.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked.

Gabriel wore his best fake smile. “Nothing.”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “You know better than to pull that shit on me.”

Gabriel sighed. “I’m scared, okay? I’ve got, like, serious unnecessary anxiety about…” he gestured towards the bunker. “And I have to go in five minutes.”

Cas frowned, a sliver of guilt reflected clearly in his eyes. “I’m sorry that I didn’t notice. But it’s only five minutes.” He offered, “you can focus on Sam or me if you need an anchor.”

Gabriel took another breath. “I can try it. Five minutes. Okay.”

Cas patted Gabriel’s shoulder. “You can do this. I’m proud of you.”

————

“Why in the world are you playing jacks?”

The women glanced up at Gabriel and gasped.

“Damn,” Alex said.

“Wow,” Claire said.

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

The women giggled.

“You look good,” Charlie said.

“Okay.” Gabriel cleared his throat, still unable to take a compliment. “Anyway, I think you’re missing an opportunity here. You should be playing jacks with Jack.”

The women laughed.

————

“I have a very important question to ask you.”

Sam eyed Gabriel warily. “Yes?”

“Did I look cool?”

Everyone else laughed.

Sam replied seriously, “you looked cool.”

“Success!” Gabriel exclaimed. Then, Gabriel’s phone rang. “That’s my cue.”

After a parting look towards Sam and saying goodbyes, Gabriel left with a rustle of wings.

————

“That was very brave of you.”

Gabriel looked up from his meal, focusing on Sam from across the floating table. 

“I could tell, even from a mile away, that you were anxious. I’m glad that you stopped by.”

Gabriel’s cheeks heated up. “It wasn’t so bad.”

Sam tapped Gabriel’s leg with his shoe. “It may not seem like a monumental achievement, but the other day, you were nearly catatonic. I’m really proud of you.”

Gabriel smiled softly. “I guess I did bounce back well, huh?”

Sam nodded in affirmation.

————

“Are those your wings?”

Sam felt a slight weight cast over his body, invisible feathers brushing his hips.

Gabriel blushed red, his face peeking out from his pillow. “Yeah. Sorry. I can-”

“No.”

Gabriel blinked. 

“I like it.”

“Yeah?” Gabriel asked in disbelief.

“It feels nice. I only...never mind.”

“What?”

“I, um, I wish I could see them.”

Gabriel, unlike Castiel, had no insecurities about his wings. He materialized the pair of glasses that he had crafted for the Winchesters so they could see through the veil of monsters. Sam took the glasses carefully. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Gabriel moved to the other end of the bed, the sheets pooling around his waist. Sam watched with wide eyes and he boldly settled across from Sam. Almost close enough to touch.

Sam put on the glasses, shiny bronze wings encompassing his vision. “Whoa.”

Gabriel chuckled, ruffling his wings. “You like them?”

“They’re awesome,” Sam said, still awestruck.

“You can feel them, if you’re gentle.”

“Yeah?”

“Go ahead.”

Sam crawled forward, the sheets dropping to his waist. He reached out a tentative hand, brushing the feathers slowly. “Whoa,” Sam repeated. “They’re softer than I thought they would be.”

Gabriel chuckled. “My wings are one of the few things I’d be proud to show off for you.”

Sam withdrew his fingers from the feathers. “How do they get to be a color like bronze?”

“An angel’s wings can be any color.”

Sam’s eyes widened with interest. “Really?”

“Archangels have a special color, though. That’s how you get bronze.”

“It’s like a ranking.”

“That’s exactly what it is.”

“Interesting.” After a final glance at Gabriel’s wings, Sam slipped off the glasses.

Before Sam could say anything, Gabriel asked, “can we skip over the witty banter portion of the night? I’m tired.”

“I thought angels didn’t get tired.”

“This angel does,” Gabriel declared.

“Okay. Come here.”

Gabriel crawled over to Sam, pushing him back against the pillow and kissing him searingly. Gabriel trailed his hands along Sam’s stomach, tracing the lines of his defined abdomen. Sam groaned a little due to Gabriel’s weight on his lap. Gabriel pulled away a few seconds later, his cheeks flushed. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

Sam pecked Gabriel’s lips again. “Don’t apologize. My ego thanks you.”

Gabriel kissed Sam again. “Good night, Sigyn.” He curled against Sam’s side, unfurling his wings to wrap around the hunter.

“Good night, Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be out next weekend. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
